Hole In My Soul
by Sabaku no T
Summary: A sua ex-Fukutaichou o fez prometer que sempre quando ela não estivesse presente ele deveria tomar o papel de contar historias para a pequena Nanao. Vendo que ela havia crescido ele decidiu, por fim, deixar de lado os contos de fada. - Shunsui & Lisa


**N/A**: _Bleach _não me pertence! Se pertencesse, o que aconteceu no cap. 392 não ocorreria e o Shunsui já seria meu pra sempre. Muuuuahahahaha.

Enjoy :3

* * *

**Hole In My Soul**,

Kyouraku Shunsui & Yadomaru Lisa

* * *

_Abriu a porta do escritório que dava para o jardim –particular– da sua divisão. Correu o local com os olhos encontrando o que procurava rapidamente. Longas pernas..._

_- Lisa-chan, já disse como eu amo o seu shihakushou hoje? _

_A viu levantar o polegar direito, dizendo que sim. Não demorou para que ele continuasse, em tom mais malicioso. _

_- E eu já disse como eu gostaria de..._

_Andou alguns passos a alcançando, na sombra de uma árvore. Ela fez um gesto com a mão pedindo para que ele esperasse um pouco. Ela lia uma historia, com um tom de voz calmo – o que não era de seu feitio –. Inclinando a cabeça, reparou que recostada a ela, a pequena Ise Nanao começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Bocejava e coçava os olhos. Shunsui, sorrindo, decidiu esperá-la terminar de ler o livro sentado à sombra da árvore também só que do outro lado. _

_Demorou longos minutos para que ela viesse até ele, que sem ter percebido, havia tirado um cochilo. Estava totalmente deitado no chão, com seu kasa cobrindo o rosto. Ela lhe chutou nas costelas o fazendo acordar. Quando ele se sentou, ela se jogou no chão ao seu lado, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. _

_- Está cansada Lisa-chan? – Perguntou depois de vê-la ofegante – Ou ficar perto do seu Taichou lhe dá falta de ar? _

_- Idiota... – Ela respirou fundo, agora tranqüilizando a respiração – Fui levar Nanao-chan até a casa dela. Ela acabou cochilando... Não sou acostumada a correr com uma criança no colo. _

_- Minha Lisa-chan é tão bondosa. – Suspirou romanticamente enquanto circundava a cintura dela com um dos braços, a puxando mais pra si – Porque não pode ser boazinha com o seu Taichou também e falsificar a assinatura dele naqueles relatórios?_

_- Talvez porque meu Taichou não mereça a minha bondade. _

_- Cruel, Lisa-chan._

_Ela não parecia incomodada de ficar tão próxima dele, e ele não a quis irritar mais. Desceu os olhos para o corpo da morena que tanto o atraia e ficou curioso quando viu que no meio do livro – que estava sobre suas pernas – havia um pequeno papel. Puxou-o rapidamente com a mão livre e com a outra a segurou com força na cintura a impedindo de pegar-lhe de volta. _

_- Me dê isso aqui! _

_- Yare yare, o que é isso?– Bufou, fazendo sua franja subir e descer com o movimento – Uma carta de amor? – Ela fechou os punhos e sentiu uma veia saltar na sua testa – Minha Lisa-chan está me traindo?_

_Tirou a mão dele da sua cintura e levantou-se, pouco ligando pra carta que ele havia conseguido pegar. _

_- Você é patético. _

_Saiu em passos firmes em direção ao escritório novamente, e Shunsui se viu sozinho para abrir o pequeno pedaço de papel. O céu ainda estava claro, apesar de que em poucos minutos a noite cairia. Olhou para os lados para certificar-se que estava sozinho e, tomando coragem, abriu. _

_A letra infantil e pouco caprichada o fez franzir o cenho. Entendeu poucas palavras, afinal, era péssimo em entender a letra dos outros. Sorriu aliviado. Aquilo nada mais era que um pequeno bilhete elogiando a super-Fukutaichou Lisa Yadomaru. Um bilhete a agradecendo por sempre no primeiro dia do mês ler com ela e coisas do tipo. _

_Com um passo, em questão de pouquíssimos segundos ele havia entrado no escritório. Aproximou-se lentamente da sua mesa, indo por trás da cadeira onde Lisa estava sentada assinando os papeis que ele deveria assinar. Colocou a carta em cima do móvel e a viu inclinar a cabeça para trás para lhe encarar com o rosto impassível. _

_- Seu Taichou realmente é digno da sua bondade? Logo depois de ter sido tão ciumento? _

_Ela suspirou antes de responder._

_- Você é definitivamente patético. – Virou novamente para os relatórios, de costas para ele e continuou – Juro que eu não sei o que eu vi em você de tão interessante. _

_Ele sorriu e inclinou-se lhe beijando o pescoço. Em seguida, caminhou até o sofá e se jogou ali, não antes de tirar sua capa rosa a largando no chão. _

_- O dia primeiro do mês que vem será aquela maldita reunião semestral dos Fukutaichous. _

_Ele fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, irritado. A idéia de ficar um dia inteirinho sem ela o deixava louco._

_- Eu sei. _

_- Então... – Ela ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava e caminhou até o sofá, lançando seu corpo em cima do dele – Será que você poderia ler para Nanao-chan no meu lugar? _

_Abriu um dos olhos e a viu com aquele sorriso. Um sorriso tão instigante que o fazia ter vontade de agarrá-la. Controlou-se e virou o rosto pro outro lado. Ela sabia como o convencer de alguma coisa. Ela não havia desamarrado um pouco seu obi se não soubesse. _

_- Vamos Taichou... – Ela deitou-se totalmente no seu colo escondendo o rosto nos seus cabelos macios – Nanao-chan te adora. Você poderia fazer isso por mim, não poderia? _

_- Não sei não Lisa-chan. – A sentiu mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha a reprimiu um gemido – Por favor... Não destrua ainda mais o seu Taichou. _

_- Eu sei que você adora ser destruído dessa maneira. – Sentou no tronco dele sorrindo novamente – Prometa que sempre que ela quiser e eu não estiver presente, você irá ler com ela. _

_- Eu não..._

_- PROMETA! _

_- T-Tudo bem!_

_No mês seguinte, a pequena Nanao ficou desapontada por não ter sua querida Fukutaichou para ler, entretanto, quando viu que o seu Taichou havia disponibilizado um breve tempo para ela voltou a sorrir. Shunsui a levou para casa, como fazia Lisa, depois dela ter dormido no meio de um conto de fadas. E foi assim por longos meses já que Lisa não estava mais presente. _

**------**

- Taichou?

Acordou com a voz fina lhe chamando. Abriu os olhos lentamente sorrindo quando Ise Nanao entrou no seu campo de vista. A bela Fukutaichou lhe estendeu sua capa rosa junto com seu kasa e ele então percebeu que estava cochilando, novamente, no telhado do escritório. Sentou-se, e olhou em direção ao céu. Novamente ele estava sonhando com o passado, com uma das muitas lembranças que tinha de Lisa.

- Há alguns relatórios que você precisa preencher. – Suspirou pesadamente e arrumou o livro pesado que sempre carregava nos braços – Tenho que entregá-los hoje, não tolerarão mais nossos atrasos.

- Nanao-chan... – Ela o olhou com os olhos frios e ele sentiu um tremor involuntário – Você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe?

Ela fechou os olhos e não teve de pensar muito pra lembrar que era o primeiro dia do mês. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar da sua antiga ex-Fukutaichou. Apertou com força o símbolo preso ao seu braço que demonstrava agora quem era a Fukutaichou. Apertou com a mão livre o livro de capa dura, o livro que _ela_ mais gostava. Quantas saudades! Todos os dias se perguntava o que havia acontecido com ela. Todos os dias se perguntava porque não havia mais nada dela nos registros. Perguntava-se porque ela não voltou da tal missão. Qual era essa missão?

Shunsui vendo a sombra criada nos olhos outrora brilhantes dela abaixou o kasa tampando os seus próprios. Seu rosto ficou sério e ele tentou parecer forte. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar comprimir seus pulmões. Sua voz saiu falhada, nada comparada ao tom alegre que ele sempre usava.

- Sente-se aqui um pouco.

Talvez fosse a hora de contar para sua querida Nanao-chan uma historia um pouco mais dramática.

* * *

**N/A:**Eu não resisto a esses três, simples assim. UHSUHUHSEHUESHU'

**Reviews?** :D

**N/B****: **Shunsui x Lisa faz meu dia ficar mais feliz *-* É um raio de sol entrando pela minha janela nesse dia nublado. A beta-sama está contente por você ter escrito ela :D Ficou ótimo (eu já tinha dito isso ;P), o final é dorama (er, a fic toda é dorama) e por isso é ainda mais lindo. Às vezes eu acho que nós somos todas sadomasoquistas por gostar de coisas assim, mas whatever. Nada mais a acrescentar.

Ah: deixem um review, se não a beta-sama joga praga em vocês! ò.ó /brinks~


End file.
